The stuff of nightmares
by everyone-says-hello
Summary: Gwen and Owen must face nightmares when a man called the shadow can bring them to life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – prologue and return

Owen sat in the dark alone. The sky was dark green with a rip of red down the centre . He was dead for so long he missed so much Tosh dying, planets in the sky, every child on earth stopping, the hub being destroyed, Ianto dying and so many little things. He now lived in a small flat because when he died his flat was sold but all his stuff was all in storage because all Torchwood staff have basically everything kept in storage, even his body.

Owen took something out his pocket and looked at the device Gwen gave him to call Jack it still had a flashing light showing it was still calling Jack home. He hoped Jack could hear him but still no response I thought Jack might be out of reach and I was just screaming into the dark....

Gwen stood back ready to use the device Jack had left for her after running off again. I was a warm green box that glowed yellow every few minutes so she carefully opened the box and she was thrown back by a blinding flash. She couldn't believe her eyes as the hub faded into life again behind the light, it was all like before and she understood why he called it the "reset box". Gwen checked everything was ok then she heard a knock.

She went down to the morgue and the knocking was getting louder and louder. It was coming from one drawer and she looked and it said "Owen Harper" on the drawer. She stuck her ear against the drawer and heard moving with the knocking inside. She pulled her gun out and held it over the draw and slowly pulled it open. There lying breathless with a look of panic on his face that she had never seen before but Owen was alive. Over the next few months Owen recovered still being living dead but he got back to normal, "well as close as he always was" she giggled to herself. Owen explained "I had all that undead energy left but no body so when everything was reset my body was brought back, which woke me up and here I am risen from the dead" and then he proceeded to make sarcastic ghost noises.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – the shadow

Gwen was watching the rift activity monitor and saw the computer showing increasing levels of activity. Gwen was afraid of what was going to happen now because the rift was almost always bad news. The machine locked in on a hospital showing that is where whatever fell through ended up, she though "no wonder the hospital shit themselves whenever they see us". She phoned Owen left a voice mail saying she was coming to get him.

Owen and Gwen arrived at the hospital and had the rift energy detector with them and they followed the beeping, looking for what caused it. Owen asked Gwen "can we really get into a fight with something this strong because we cant deal with technology, we cant have someone die about a thousand times to stop it or even get a fucking decent coffee". Gwen said "we also didn't have a medic since you were gone and we kept fighting". Owen said with a smug smile "of course you didn't im irreplaceable and anyone else just wouldn't live upto me". Gwen laughed and said "good thing your arrogance is alive and well".

A nurse ran upto Gwen and Owen and said are you special ops and they nodded. The nurse said "the man Mr. Thomas is a strange case, all the machines say he is awake and he is responding but not waking up and he just keeps saying spiders all over me". Owen said "has he suffered any damage to his brain that might have caused this" and the nurse said "he didnt go under until this morning and his injury was a caused by a car crash, he was very smashed up but his head wasnt hurt.

Owen and Gwen were lead to a large room with about thirty patients in and were pointed to Mr. Thomas. Mr. Thomas was a fat man who just seemed to be practically dead and gwen scanned him with the rift monitor and confirmed it was something alien. Owen didnt have time to examine him because he heard something creaking under the bed and a six feet tall spider crawled out. Owen shot at it but it just split into two three feet tall spiders, he kept shooting it and it became millions of tiny spiders. Owen said "what the fuck is going on" when he heard voice say "they are Mr. Thomas's greatest nightmare alive through me". Owen turned and saw a man in all black wearing a black mask and th man said "I am the shadow, I take the nightmares of men and turn them into my army" and then Owen said "you know so much your coming with me". The shadow laughed and said "even at the cost of your friend" and then his had glowed purple and the spiders sped towards Gwen she screamed as the crawled onto her and into her mouth. Owen said "stop it now" and the shadow said " I can make the nightmares of many more". Everyone in the room started glowing purple and the Shadow said "how many can you fight". Owen looked around and saw Gwen on the floor covered in spider screaming clearly scared nearly to death and all the patients glowing and he had no idea what to do.

To be continued....


End file.
